1. Field
The present invention relates to container handle. More specifically, the invention is directed to a handle configured to be applied to a container being lighter in weight than a conventional container.
2. Related Art
The general use of applying a handle to a container, such as a bale handle, is known in the art. The containers are typically stretch blown containers made of PET and an injection molded handle is typically applied to the container after molding. Such handles are typically applied to containers by simply being pressed over the threads of mouth of the container.
In recent years, consumers have become more environmentally aware and product suppliers are trying to meet their demands for less packaging materials. With the increased cost of resins used to produce containers and the desire to decrease weight of the containers, the industry is demanding more lighter weight containers. However, the lighter weight containers that are desired are not strong enough to resist the force required to apply the typical handle, and thus restricts how light a container can be made and still be strong enough to withstand the application force.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution to place a handle on lighter weight containers.